Shovel Up Chef
Episode Information Main Episode 8:07 Superdawnfan: * ' : "HELLO viewers and welcome to our hot new reality show, Total drama"' * ' : "We are just starting with a new cast that'll have to face crappy food, bad environment, crazy challegnes and each other! And here comes out our new contestants!"' 8:07 Superdawnfan: * ' : "First we have RYAN"' If you are introduced you may speak 8:07 Ryantprewitt: * : Hey everyone! What's up! :) : *winks* I wish everyone good luck for this! Aw Man! It's so exciting being here! HAHAHAHHAAHA! THIS IS AWESOME! 8:08 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Cool, you're on Team 1"' * ' : "Next we have Perry"' 8:08 Shovel Night: * : Im sooooo excited *sarcastic* 8:09 Superdawnfan: * ' : "I know you signed this only to leave the mental institute, I could send you right back if you want hehe"' 8:09 Shovel Night: * : F*** you Chris. 8:09 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Dawn"' * : Hi fellow earthlings um why did the cat have an erection as soon as I walked up to it and why is a sadist who trusts no one due to neglectful parents here I thought you were picking most stable people * : *then realizes how many lies he made in just the contract* I agree with perry f*** you chris 8:11 Ryantprewitt: * : Um. I don't know what you mean. 8:11 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Lindsay!"' * : HEY EVERYONE THIS IS SO NICE BUT WHERE'S A DAYSPA?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ISN'T ONE! WHO LIVES WITHOUT A DAYSPA?! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! * ' : "Jo "' * : Really you couldn't do what I said and hand me the money based on the people I see there's quite some losers but no competition 8:13 Ryantprewitt: * : True! Where is the DaySpa? 8:13 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Amy"' 8:13 Superdawnfan: * : you don't need to dumb things down to impress her * ' : "AMY!"' 8:14 Shovel Night: * : Im here to win. And no one will get in my way *laughs* I mean... hi everyone! 8:14 Ryantprewitt: * : *is speechless at amy* 8:15 Superdawnfan: * : you seem to be in an abusive relationship but as the abuser * : My mind is telling me not to trust you 8:15 Ryantprewitt: * : I'm not in a relationship. I'm single. 8:15 Superdawnfan: * : *Slaps ryan* I wasn't talking to you 8:15 Shovel Night: * : Please. Im so nice and would be a great friend 8:15 Ryantprewitt: * : Ow! *rubs cheek* 8:15 Superdawnfan: * : bad option I know this'll end badly 8:17 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Izzy, Noah, and Dave"' 8:17 MintSkittlePenguin: * : Yay 8:17 Superdawnfan: * : Um nice to meet you all... I think 8:17 Ryantprewitt: * : *gets off of boat reading book* Hey. What's up yall? Did you get a form of my life threatening allergies? 8:18 Superdawnfan: * ' : "LIKE WE CARE"' * ' : "You did sign a release"' 8:18 Ryantprewitt: * : Alright. Is this where we are staying? Whatever. 8:18 Shovel Night: * : *is not affected* 8:19 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Sammy!"' 8:20 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Courtney!"' 8:20 Ryantprewitt: * : HI EVERYONE! (: 8:20 Shovel Night: * : Its samey, Chris. She doesnt deserve to get her real name said. 8:21 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Shawn!"' 8:21 Ryantprewitt: * : Hey! :O 8:21 Shovel Night: * : ARE THERE ZOMBIES?! I WILL KILL ALL OF THEM IF THERE ARE!!!! 8:21 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Jo" *points to Courtney* "Yeah sure she's a zombie maybe next time I'd say Samantha or something like that"' 8:22 Ryantprewitt: * : At least that name isn't as bad as Samey. * : I actually like that name. 8:22 Superdawnfan: * ' : "SHUT UP OR I'LL START CALLING YOU SAMEY, SAMMY"' 8:22 Shovel Night: * : KILL IT!!! *tackles courtney* 8:22 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Tyler"' * : whoa hey everyone 8:23 Ryantprewitt: * : *sighs sadly* Fine. 8:23 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Dakota!"' 8:24 Shovel Night: * : Hi everyone! Im here to be famous! 8:24 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Leonard"' 8:24 Superdawnfan: * : I shall win with my epic spells to cast away any bad luck of my team 8:25 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Scott"' 8:25 Ryantprewitt: * : *Conf* Is there anything wrong with me? I don't understand. Why do people get weirded out by me? I don't usually erect. Plus, if i do, It isn't really noticeable. * : HEH HEH HEH! What's up Chris? 8:26 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Just looking down on white trash like you"' 8:26 Ryantprewitt: * : *has a few bugs crawling on him* 8:26 Superdawnfan: * : BURN! 8:28 Ryantprewitt: * : *In Ryan's Mind : Is she talking about me?* 8:29 Superdawnfan: * : *Slaps ryan* Stop fantasizing pervert I can see what you're thinking about 8:30 Ryantprewitt: * : Really? Wow. I guess i'm not the only one with superpowers. 8:30 Superdawnfan: * : yes really creepy perverted cats are here 8:31 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Now teams"' 8:32 Shovel Night: * : Can I be with everyone who isnt an idiot? 8:32 Superdawnfan: Ryan, Dawn, Jo, Noah, Dave, Izzy, Zombie Courtney, Shawn team 1 the negative newbies Shovel Night: * : Im on the team with the ZOMBIE?! 8:33 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Yes you are now the Negative Newbies"' * ' : "Everyone else are now on Team 2"' 8:34 Shovel Night: * : Is there hand sanitizer? 8:35 Ryantprewitt: XD Oh 8:35 Superdawnfan: * ' : "And you'll be known as the Sad Starters"' 8:35 Shovel Night: * : If you call me sad again, I will kill you. 8:35 Superdawnfan: * ' : "When we said bring one personal item why didn't you bring some?"' 8:36 Shovel Night: * : Well I brought soap. 8:36 Superdawnfan: * ' : "SAD SAD SAD SAD STARTERS is now you're team name and you can all thank Perry"' 8:36 Shovel Night: * : You will die Chris.... * : One day... 8:37 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Yes anyone who isn't a Negative Newbie is a Sad Starter"' * : No silly I'm a Human 8:37 Shovel Night: * : I am anything but sad. 8:38 Superdawnfan: * ' : "What do you guys think of your new team names?"' 8:38 Ryantprewitt: * : I'm not a newbie. This isn't my first game show, you know. 8:38 Superdawnfan: * : Yeah you were also in some sort of competitive porno right? 8:38 Ryantprewitt: * : Plus, I am not Negative AKA Mean. Unless someone ticks me off but other than that, yah. 8:39 Superdawnfan: * ' : "You're existence is negative"' * ' : "And you're terrible looks make people sad, Dakota"' 8:39 Shovel Night: * : The only negative thing here is the hygene. * : Hey! Meanie! 8:41 Superdawnfan: * ' : "I'm not mean just honest and Dave we could be worse" *throws dirt at dave and then pushes him in a swamp*' 8:41 Ryantprewitt: * : Oh Jesus Christ. XD 8:41 Superdawnfan: * : don't worry I'll cast some spells to make this place bettter 8:42 Shovel Night: * : *is in shock and slowly walks to bathroom to clean up* 8:42 Superdawnfan: * : YEAH GOOD IDEA! 8:42 Shovel Night: * : Are you a wizard?! 8:43 Superdawnfan: * : why of course I know many spells 8:43 Shovel Night: * : Do one, wizard! * : *rolls eyes* 8:44 Superdawnfan: * : tries casting a spell so dave gets clean coincidentally the time he finishes showering* * : IT WORKED! 8:44 Shovel Night: * : WOAH!!! 8:44 Superdawnfan: * : *facepalmms* 8:45 Shovel Night: * : *conf* Are people really this stupid? I'm literally in disbalief on how stupid some of these guys are. 8:46 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Now for your first challenge"' * ' : "WHERE'S CHEF"' * : Um * : I sense he's been buried 8:47 Superdawnfan: * ' : "YOU'RE CHALLENGE IS TO FIND HIM AND FIND OUT WHO DID THIS"' 8:47 Shovel Night: * : Nah 8:48 Ryantprewitt: *In Ryan's Mindscape* 8:48 Shovel Night: * : Ok geez calm down... 8:48 Superdawnfan: * ' : "At the end of the day the winners will be able to vote on a loser to get the and if you don't find him you're up for elimination"' 8:48 Shovel Night: * : Fine... 8:49 Ryantprewitt: * : Well, Well, Well! It looks like Ryan has joined a reality tv game show! >:D HEH HEH HEH! This could be interesting. I'm not gonna go out right now but later during the show progresses, I will have ryan lose his chances of not only one million dollars but ruin the friendship of some of ryan's friends as well! *Evil Laughs* UNTIL ONE TEAM HAS 10 LINES OF INTERACTIONS OR ACTIONS IN CHALLENGE PER CHARACTER YOU MAY NOT WIN. TO PHRASE BETTER IF A TEAM HAS TOO LITTLE LINES FROM EVEN ONE CHARACTER THEY MAY NOT WIN 8:50 Shovel Night: * : Ok lets go! *puts on gloves and runs to find chef* 8:50 Ryantprewitt: * : *I feel weird and I softly knock my forehead with my fist softly 3 times because I feel an evil disturbance is coming* 8:50 Shovel Night: * : *files nails* * : *takes out shovel and looks for chef* 8:51 Superdawnfan: * : *pulls out Sammy to speak in private* 8:52 Shovel Night: * : If people vote me out theyre just stupid. Im not going to look. 8:52 Superdawnfan: * : Sammy I need to tell you something 8:52 Ryantprewitt: * : *Starts getting worried and remembers who that evil disturbance is. Demon Ryan.* * : Sure! What is it? (: 8:53 Shovel Night: * : I SHALL DEFEAT THIS ZOMBIE *takes shovel and starts beating up courtney* 8:53 Ryantprewitt: * : AGH! WHAT THE H*** IS THAT FOR! 8:54 MintSkittlePenguin: * : *is eating poop* 8:54 Ryantprewitt: * : Finally she speaks. XD 8:54 Shovel Night: * : DIE ZOMBIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8:54 Superdawnfan: * : You know those fake spells and me acting stupid well I'm pretending and simply wanna not look like a threat don't worry though if the game becomes predictable and we lose constantly should equal to instant merge due to lack of ratings * : wanna join a alliance I promise to get rid of and target whoever you want gone first 8:55 Ryantprewitt: * : Oh. So that's why you have been faking spells. Okay. I understand! (: * : Sure! :D 8:56 Superdawnfan: * : so who do you wanna target first? 8:56 Shovel Night: * : *sniffing ground* Ive been trained in prison to hunt down people... Ive got this... 8:56 Superdawnfan: * : Izzy please admit you did it 8:56 MintSkittlePenguin: * : Ok! I did it * : I ate cheese 8:57 Superdawnfan: * : THEN WHERE IS HE?! 8:57 Shovel Night: * : *has bubble rap all over him while looking around* 8:57 MintSkittlePenguin: * : The cheese has a gender? 8:57 Superdawnfan: * : I don't sense we should trust izzy 8:58 Shovel Night: * : *licks a little dirt* 8:58 Superdawnfan: * : he isn't even here 8:58 Superdawnfan: * : Hey perry tyler what're you up to 8:58 MintSkittlePenguin: * : OOOH I LOVE THE LICK DIRT GAME! CAN I JOIN? *licks dirt* 9:00 Shovel Night: * : Trying to find chef so i can be safe... what about you, Lindsay? 9:01 Ryantprewitt: * : Um. I'm a different Ryan Stephanie. * : The Ryan that you must be thinking of is at home. * : *looks awkwardly at stephanie* 9:01 Superdawnfan: * : well I wa sjust thinking we could simply wonder around so we could find him eventually if not 9:01 Superdawnfan: * : izzy probably buried him and is gonna be disqualified anyways * : besides 9:02 MintSkittlePenguin: * : But Chef is my mom! 9:02 Superdawnfan: * : You two are really cute and I won't vote either of you wanna make an alliance? 9:02 Shovel Night: * : *licks finger and puts in air* Sure... now sh... 9:03 Ryantprewitt: * : *In my mind only so only dawn can see what i am saying. Mind : Dawn. What do i do. o.o* 9:05 Shovel Night: * : *starts texting* 9:05 Ryantprewitt: * : OW! *rubs cheek* Sorry about that. I am a dumb idiot sometimes. lol 9:05 Shovel Night: * : DIE ZOMBIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hitting courtney in the head repeatedly* 9:06 Ryantprewitt: * : OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Punches Shawn in the face and attacks back* 9:06 Superdawnfan: * : Guys who here disagrees with me being leader 9:07 Shovel Night: * : THE ZOMBIE IS LEARNING!!! *starts sword fighting but with a shovel* 9:07 Shovel Night: * : *walking in direction of chef while sniffing ground* 9:09 Ryantprewitt: * : AGH! THAT'S IT! I'm CALLING MY LAWYERS ON YOU SHAWN! 9:09 Shovel Night: * : *laughing evily while plotting* 9:10 Shovel Night: * : Lawyers...? Zombies dont have lawers... UNLESS THEYRE ZOMBIE LAWYERS!!! *kicks courtney in the knee* 9:10 Superdawnfan: * : *drags ryan away* where do you wanna hide? 9:11 Shovel Night: * : *putting on lipstick* 9:11 Superdawnfan: * : Now does anyone disagree with me proclaiming myself leader of this team! 9:12 Ryantprewitt: * : I have been trained to be leader jo. 9:13 Ryantprewitt: * : I had to lead a bunch of my people back at my home once to defeat some evil robots in my dimension. 9:14 Shovel Night: * : *eats a mouthful of dirt* hm... yep this way *keeps walking* 9:14 MintSkittlePenguin: * : *eats more dirt* 9:15 Ryantprewitt: * : *doesn't feel much pain and not much blood comes out* 9:17 Superdawnfan: * : This is really sad I'll cast some spells! * : does everyone have a problem with that?! 9:17 Shovel Night: * : WILL YOU JUST DIE?! *keeps hitting courtney* 9:17 MintSkittlePenguin: * : I do too 9:18 Ryantprewitt: * : OW! STOP IT YOU LITTLE PIECE OF S***! * : I AM NOT A ZOMBIE! LOOK INTO MY EYES! 9:18 Superdawnfan: * : Wobble dee dee and wobble do roo make sure one of the team wins today too! 9:18 Shovel Night: * : *looks at eyes* 9:18 Shovel Night: * : They look dead * : And if theyre dead... * : THEN YOURE A ZOMBIE!!! *hits her again* 9:20 Ryantprewitt: *of 9:21 Shovel Night: * : Hm.......... 9:21 Shovel Night: * : *picks up a bag of bacon* Hes close.... 9:21 Superdawnfan: and perry/ryan 9:21 Ryantprewitt: * : O_O! 9:22 Shovel Night: Im perry, dawn 9:22 Superdawnfan: ik 9:22 Superdawnfan: I'm saying 9:22 Shovel Night: * : *falls over bacause of bubble wrap* 9:22 Ryantprewitt: * : I'll be right back. *goes far into the forest* 9:22 Superdawnfan: until everyone on the team has 10/more lines per character 9:23 Shovel Night: no one can win yes 9:23 Superdawnfan: a team may win this challenge 9:23 Shovel Night: we know >:( 9:23 Superdawnfan: XD 9:23 Shovel Night: I am working on it >:( 9:24 Shovel Night: * : *headbutts courtney in the stomach* 9:24 Superdawnfan: on opposite team 9:24 Ryantprewitt: * : OW! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *slaps shawn in the cheek and punches Shawn in the face so hard, his nose is broken and starts bleeding* 9:25 Superdawnfan: Perry seems good 9:25 Ryantprewitt: * : THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING ME WITH A SHOVEL YOU LITTLE B****! 9:25 Superdawnfan: * : I DESEVRE LEAD ROLE *Slaps Courtney with a shovel* 9:25 Shovel Night: * : OW!!! YOU STUPID ZOMBIE!!! *punches her in the stomach and pokes her in the eyes* 9:26 Shovel Night: * : *Drawing plan in dirt* 9:26 Superdawnfan: too make this quicker we'll round people's lines 9:26 Ryantprewitt: * : AH! MY EYES! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Screams and brutally attacks both shawn and jo* FOR THE LAST FU**ING TIME, I'm not a FU**ING ZOMBIE! AND JO! I NEVER EVEN SAID ANYTHING ABOUT F***ING BEING THE LEADER! :O 9:27 Superdawnfan: amy Sammy leonard Courtney, shawn, dawn all now have enough lines due to rounding sytem 9:27 Ryantprewitt: * : OH MY GOSH SAME! 9:27 MintSkittlePenguin: yay 9:27 Ryantprewitt: and : 9:27 Shovel Night: * : I knew. I just dont care. 9:28 Shovel Night: * : DONT LIE TO ME YOU ZOMBIE!!! *kicks courtney in the teeth* 9:29 Ryantprewitt: * : *Accidently kicks himself out of ryan's mindscape and spawns someone very deep in the forest with a lightning strike* * : AH S***! I ACCIDENTLY KNOCKED MYSELF OUT OF RYAN'S MINDSCAPE! I NEED TO GET OUTTA HERE! *runs* 9:29 Superdawnfan: * : not caring about your health is a common problem for fat people in America Dakota don't feel to bad 9:30 Shovel Night: * : DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT?! *slaps Lindsay* 9:30 Superdawnfan: * : no I can't say you're not though 9:31 Shovel Night: * : YOU BITCH!!! *kicks linday's shin* 9:32 Superdawnfan: * : what'd I do?! I only said what I thought. 9:33 Shovel Night: * : YOU SAID I WAS FAT!!! AND YOU ARE SO DEAD NEXT ELIMINATION!!! UGH!!! *storms off* 9:33 Superdawnfan: * : WAIT DAKOTA! 9:33 Shovel Night: * : What do you want, jock? 9:34 Superdawnfan: * : technically she never called you fat 9:34 Ryantprewitt: *A bear sees demon ryan and decides to maul him* 9:35 Superdawnfan: * : maybe she didn't mean it that way 9:35 Ryantprewitt: * : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! S***! YOU MOTHERF***ER! *attacks the bear back* 9:35 Shovel Night: * : She said fat people in america dont care about their weight so i shouldnt feel bad. * : so yeah * : Thats kinda calling me fat. 9:36 Superdawnfan: * : I met they don't care about their health so don't feel to bad not about your looks but the fact you won't have a good life Dakota 9:37 Shovel Night: * : Oh... Then i apologize 9:37 Superdawnfan: * : there is tons of uptight snobs like you 9:37 Shovel Night: * : HEY!!! * : *conf* I think Dakota and I are off to a great start * : 9:39 Shovel Night: * : YOU COMPLETE BITCH *kicks her again* * : *knocks out dakota* CAN YOU SHUT UP PLEASE IM TRYING TO THINK!!! 9:40 Superdawnfan: even with the shortened to 5 scott still needs well 5 XD 9:40 Shovel Night: RYAN SCOTT NEEDS FIVE LINES NOW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * : *goes back to searching* 9:41 Ryantprewitt: * : Hey Ryan. You want to make an alliance? * : *conf* I'm just going to use ryan for the game. >:_Icon.png|25px]] : * : Um. Let me think about it. *thinks about it* Okay. Sure. 9:42 Shovel Night: 10/10 9:42 Superdawnfan: * : you chose poorly I don't trust you scott * : what's wrong with scott? 9:43 Ryantprewitt: * : *Wonders what she means about that* 9:43 Shovel Night: * : *finds a waffle* Hm... *it tastes like rubber* Yep thats chef... 9:43 Ryantprewitt: * : Why couldn't you trust me? What did i even do? *bugs keep crawling on him* * : Scott. You really need to take a shower tonight. 9:44 Shovel Night: * : *washes hands again* 9:44 Superdawnfan: actually team 1 already has enough 9:45 Shovel Night: the negative newbies? 9:45 Superdawnfan: NEGATIVE NEWBIES MAY WIN THIS CHALLENGE 9:45 Ryantprewitt: * : *I find chef* 9:46 Superdawnfan: * : *digs up chef* * ' : "OMG WHAT HAPPENED"' * ' : "*points to izzy* HER SHE HAPPENED!"' 9:46 Shovel Night: * : *keeps hitting courtney repeatedly* 9:46 MintSkittlePenguin: * : Hai everyone 9:46 MintSkittlePenguin: * : *runs* 9:47 Ryantprewitt: * : STOP IT YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I'M DONE! *grabs a shovel and hits shawn with it* 9:47 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Now you guys vote who on the sad starters gets the idol"' 9:47 Ryantprewitt: * : THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW! *repeatedly hits shawn with the shovel* 9:47 Superdawnfan: ? 9:47 Shovel Night: * : OW!! HEY!!! STOP IT ZOMBIE!!! 9:47 Ryantprewitt: * : Ryan is a zombie too! 9:48 Ryantprewitt: * : What! OH NO YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY WHAT I THINK YOU SAID! I'M NOT A ZOMBIE! Why did you even say that about me! 9:48 Superdawnfan: * : I suggest we vote leonard to get the idol I mean is he really a threat? 9:48 Ryantprewitt: * : HECK NO! 9:49 Superdawnfan: * : why not ryan? 9:49 Shovel Night: * : Yeah. Lets give it to someone who isnt a threat but not completely annoying. 9:49 Superdawnfan: * : we're voting who we think should have the idol * : and he isn't a threat and keeping him would lose them more challenges 9:50 Shovel Night: * : HES TRYING TO SWAY THE VOTES AWAY FROM THE WIZARD!!! *tackles ryan* DIE ZOMBIE!!!! 9:50 Ryantprewitt: * : That is so true. 9:51 Ryantprewitt: * : AH! WHAT THE H***! *knocks Shawn off* * : COURTNEY! I SWEAR OF GOD! YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR SAYING THAT! 9:51 Shovel Night: * : *kicks ryan in the face* ILL SAVE EVERYONE!!! 9:51 Superdawnfan: * : so you agree to vote the wizard shawn? 9:52 Ryantprewitt: * : *Starts to get angry* OKAY. NOW YOU ARE REALLY PISSING ME OFF. * : And i'm referring to you Courtney. * : HAHA! TAKE THAT LOSER! 9:52 Superdawnfan: * : so he doesn't curse us with bad luck 9:52 Ryantprewitt: * : Why did you even do that! :O * : Your a cat. I feel like cats are bad at game shows. * : HEY! Just because I'm a cat doesn't mean i'm bad at game shows, Cuntney! 9:53 Shovel Night: * : But if leonard gets to the end, he might get rid of us to try to win. 9:54 Ryantprewitt: * : I'm voting off Cuntney after what she just did. 9:54 Superdawnfan: * ' : "So far Ryan, Jo, Dawn and Shawn all vote Leonard for the idol"' 9:54 Shovel Night: * : But we won, ryan 9:55 Ryantprewitt: * : Oh 9:55 Ryantprewitt: * : Sorry. I forgot we won. LOL. I'm starting to act a little bit like Lindsay. 9:55 Superdawnfan: * ' : "NOW HALF THE TEAM SAID LEONARD HE WINS THE VOTE FOR THE IDOL!"' 9:56 Shovel Night: * : But thats only half 9:56 Ryantprewitt: * : *slaps Ryan* 9:56 Shovel Night: * : What of the other half? 9:56 Ryantprewitt: * : OH THAT'S IT! *takes down courtney and attacks her which leads to a fight between courtney and ryan* 9:56 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Dave, who would you vote?"' 9:57 Shovel Night: * : I vote scott. 9:57 Ryantprewitt: * : Wait What? * : WHAT DID I EVEN DO? 9:57 Shovel Night: * : Its to receive the idol, scott 9:57 MintSkittlePenguin: * : I vote Scott for idol too! Red haired bitches must stick together 9:57 Superdawnfan: * : shawn 9:58 Shovel Night: * : I voted 9:58 Superdawnfan: * : wait not shawn 9:58 Ryantprewitt: * : Oh. 9:58 Superdawnfan: * : Noah * : if you vote leonard I'll ally with you 9:58 Shovel Night: i gotta get on my phone. 9:58 Ryantprewitt: * : *votes leonard* 9:58 Superdawnfan: * ' : "5 OUT OF 8"' 9:58 Ryantprewitt: * : *smiles at jo* There ya go. 9:59 Superdawnfan: * ' : "*hands Leonard idol*"' 10:00 Ryantprewitt: * : *attacks back at bear and sends him running back whimpering and scared* 10:01 Ryantprewitt: * : HAHAHAHAHAH! THAT'S RIGHT! FEAR ME! >:) 10:03 Superdawnfan: * ' : "That's sad starters choice"' 10:04 Shovel Night: * : I know 10:05 Ryantprewitt: * : I know who i should vote for. *conf* Amy. 10:05 Shovel Night: * : Lets vote ummm... linday. she didnt help and she mocked me 10:06 Superdawnfan: PLEASE WAIT TO VOTE I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING REAL QUICK 10:06 Ryantprewitt: * : Stupid bear. Ugh. At least no one else sees me. I have gone really far into the foerst. ~ Shovel Night has left the chat. ~ ~ Shovel Night has joined the chat. ~ 10:07 Shovel Night: * : thanks. 10:08 The elimination ceremony begins The first people safe are 10:12 Ryantprewitt: I afk? 10:12 Shovel Night: * ' : ""' 10:12 Superdawnfan: oh thought you were XD 10:12 Shovel Night: You forgot emote 10:13 Superdawnfan: * ' : "LEONARD! for some reason"' * : seems the foolish disbelievers realized who's useful 10:14 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Tyler"' * : alright! * ' : "Sammy"' 10:15 Shovel Night: * : her name is Samey. 10:15 Superdawnfan: * ' : "The rest of you all had some reason to be voted off"' 10:15 Shovel Night: * : What? Why me? 10:15 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Next safe is Dakota with no votes and Perry with no votes"' 10:15 Ryantprewitt: * : MY NAME IS NOT SAMEY! 10:15 Shovel Night: * : of course. 10:15 Superdawnfan: * ' : "The rest of you did get votes though"' * ' : "Next safe is Scott"' 10:15 Shovel Night: * : good I'm safe. 10:15 Ryantprewitt: * : YAY 10:16 Superdawnfan: * ' : "YOU TWO ARE LOW"' 10:16 Shovel Night: * : if I am eliminated, I will kill you Samey! 10:16 Superdawnfan: * ' : "But one only had a single vote which was Lindsay who is safe"' 10:16 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Amy you had like 5 of votes"' 10:17 Superdawnfan: * ' : "wasn't just Samey hehe"' 10:17 Shovel Night: * : YOU BITCH! *tackles Samey* 10:17 Superdawnfan: Scene switches to Amy's elimination ONLY AMY MAY SPEAK 10:17 Shovel Night: * : It's ok. Theres always next time 10:17 Ryantprewitt: * : AGH! *evil grins* FINALLY! I GOT PAYBACK ON YOU! >:D HOW DOES IT FEEL TO LEAVE FIRST BITCH * : *knocks amy off of her* 10:17 Shovel Night: * : I WILL KILL YOU! * : ALL OF YOU! 10:18 Ryantprewitt: * : *Evil grins at Amy* 10:18 Shovel Night: * : BUT SAMEY IS PARTICULARLY DEAD WHEN SHE GETS HOME! 10:18 Ryantprewitt: * : We'll see about that. >:) Bye Bye Asshole. 10:18 Shovel Night: * : *gets forced on boat and starts to be driven away while cussing out samey* 10:18 Ryantprewitt: THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED Category:Original Episodes Category:Total Drama Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama Begins